H u r t
by sasutennaru
Summary: “Tenten...” suara Neji yang pelan namun pasti membuatku menatapnya. “Ada apa, Neji?” Neji terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas pelan. “...kita...kita akhiri saja hubungan ini...” songfict. gomen kalo lagunya gag cocok.


**H u r t**

Xxxxxxxxx

'Terkadang, orang yang kita sayangi bisa menyakiti kita. Namun semua keperihan itu akan tergantikan dengan ketulusan seseorang yang dekat dengan kita,'

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: NejiTen, SasuTen

(Inspirated by Vierra's song, Perih)

Ket: Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura =19 tahun, Neji=21 tahun

Warning: SONGFICT!!!—buat penggemar NejiTen silakan lempar saia ke neraka setelah membaca fict ini--

Xxxxxxxxx

**Tenten's POV**

*

_Dirimu... tak pernah menyadari_

_Semua...yang pernah kau miliki_

_*_

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah berhari-hari Neji tidak menyapaku. Padahal cinta kami baru saja terjalin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jangankan berkencan, berbicara padaku pun ia tak mau.

*

_Kau buang aku tinggalkan diriku..._

_Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada..._

_*_

Tiap kali aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan, ia pasti akan menghindar.

"Aku sibuk, Ten. Mungkin lain waktu," begitulah biasanya alasannya. Aku berusaha memaklumi. Neji kan memang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya sebagai penerus Hyuuga Corp. Tapi... tidak mungkin setiap hari kan? Seharusnya ia punya waktu untuk bersamaku. Memang egois kedengarannya tapi... apa mungkin... dia lupa kalau sudah mempunyai aku?

*

_Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin_

_Menerjang kisahnya walau perih_

_Walau perih..._

_*_

Lantunan lagu dari Vierra yang kudengar dari MP3-ku benar-benar cocok denganku. Hatiku memang sangat perih karena lelaki yang kusayangi sering meninggalkanku. Namun aku mencoba untuk tetap bertahan.

*

_Salahkah...aku terlalu cinta_

_Berharap...semua kan terjadi_

_*_

Aku pernah ke rumahnya sambil membawakannya kue, karena aku tahu ia sangat menyukai kue buatanku. Namun, saat aku akan menemuinya, tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang kira-kira seumuran denganku tidak sengaja menyenggol kueku hingga jatuh di lantai ketika ia lewat.

"Ups...maaf," katanya. Kemudian ia membantuku membersihkan remah-remah kue yang tercecer di lantai. Aku memperhatikan wanita itu. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna pink, kulitnya putih dan matanya berwarna hijau terang. Ia sungguh cantik.

Karena merasa kikuk, aku pun buru-buru pamit pulang setelah membersihkan ceceran kueku. Sungguh tidak sopan memang datang ke rumah orang tanpa alasan, tetapi siapa dia? Kenapa ia bisa ada di rumah Neji?? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

*

_Kau buang aku tinggalkan diriku..._

_Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada..._

_*_

Hari ini tiba-tiba Neji menghampiriku di teras rumahku saat aku sedang duduk-duduk santai disana. Aku merasa senang saat ia menyapaku. Dia masih mengingatku!

"Ten, aku mau bicara..." belum selesai ia bicara, ponselnya berbunyi. Kemudian ia pun sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya diseberang telepon itu dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan kalimat, "Baiklah, aku segera kesana," itu berarti dia akan meninggalkanku lagi. Setelah ia mematikan ponselnya, aku pun berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi lagi..." kataku. Neji memandangku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Maaf, Ten. Ayah memanggilku. Ada urusan penting," ujarnya lalu mencium dahiku singkat. Kemudian ia pergi...lagi. Aku sangat sedih.

*

_Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin_

_Menerjang kisahnya walau perih_

_Walau perih..._

_*_

"...aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya, Sasuke," kataku sambil mengakhiri curhatanku pada Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku. Sasuke menyentuh pundakku.

"Sudahlah, Ten. Mungkin Neji memang sibuk. Dia kan penerus Hyuuga Corp yang paling penting di kota ini. Sebaiknya kau bersabar saja. Nanti dia pasti kembali padamu," hiburnya, membuat hatiku sejuk kembali.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sahabatku yang terbaik," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

*

_Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin_

_Menerjang kisahnya walau perih_

_*_

Beberapa hari kemudian, tidak biasanya Neji memintaku datang ke café. Katanya sih mau membicarakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menahannya. Tetapi semakin ditahan, semakin sakit.

Saat aku masuk ke café, mataku langsung menemukan sosok Neji yang sepertinya menunggu kedatanganku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Neji tampak sedikit terkejut dengan hadirnya aku di hadapannya. Mukanya tampak pucat.

"Neji-kun, kenapa mukamu pucat? Kamu sakit??" tanyaku sambil meraba dahinya.

Neji langsung menepis pelan tanganku dari dahinya. "Tidak, Ten. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

Setelah itu, terjadi penjedaan panjang diantara kami.

"Tenten..." suara Neji yang pelan namun pasti membuatku menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Neji??"

Neji terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas pelan.

"...kita...kita akhiri saja hubungan ini..."

*

_Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin_

_Menerjang kisahnya walau perih_

_*_

JREEBB!!!! Hatiku serasa ditusuk oleh seribu belati tajam. Rasa sakit bercampur perih itu datang lagi.

"Ke-kenapa...Neji?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Air mataku yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku ini sudah siap aku tumpahkan.

"Karena aku...sudah bertunangan...maaf, tidak bilang padamu sebelumnya..." aku dapat melihat penyesalan yang amat sangat di matanya yang tidak berpupil itu.

"Dengan siapa???" seruku kecewa.

"...dengan...wanita yang kau temui dirumahku kemarin, Sakura. Maafkan aku, Tenten..."

"Ta-tapi...bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku??!!" air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kubiarkan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ten! aku..." aku merasakan Neji menggenggam tanganku.

"Cukup!! Lepaskan, Neji!! aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari pengkhianat sepertimu!" aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman jemarinya. Aku menangis, untuk pertama kalinya, di depannya. Kemudian aku langsung pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu tanpa memedulikan panggilannya lagi. Aku serasa ditusuk dari belakang dengan pedang tajam. Sakit sekali...

Aku disakiti, aku dikhianati... Neji, kenapa kau khianati cinta kita??

*

_Walau perih..._

_Walau perih..._

_*_

Aku langsung berlari kearah rumah Sasuke. Mungkin disanalah aku bisa mencurahkan semua rasa sakit yang kumiliki ini. Dan seperti dugaanku, pemuda berambut hitam itu terkejut saat melihatku menangis.

"A-ada apa, Ten?? Kenapa kau menangis??" Sasuke menanyaiku. Aku memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ne-Neji...dia sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain!!" aku menangis di dadanya.

Sasuke mengelus rambutku. "Sabar ya, Ten," katanya.

*

_Walau perih..._

*

**End Tenten's POV**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

"Err... Ten... bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Sasuke saat Tenten membaca buku di teras depan rumahnya.

"Bisa koq. Ada apa, Sas?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, pemuda bermata onyx itu menarik Tenten ke halaman rumahnya yang besar.

"Ikutlah denganku," katanya singkat.

xxxxxxxx

"Eeh... ada apa ini?? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari??" tanya Tenten sedikit bingung setelah mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksud.

Ia makin bingung ketika Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya

"Sebenarnya...aku sudah lama menyadari hal ini, namun baru bisa kukatakan sekarang," tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap pelan.

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Muka Sasuke merona merah. Ia semakin gelisah.

"Se-sebenarnya...aku menyukaimu sejak dulu..." ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "...would you like to be my girl?"

Tenten sedikit kaget. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan menembaknya. Sejenak ia berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Yes, I want to be your girl..."

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Tenten menerima lamarannya. Padahal berbulan-bulan ini, Tenten selalu memikirkan Neji. "Really??" tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

Tenten mengangguk. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melupakan segala keperihan yang ia berikan padaku. Toh, ia sudah bersama dengan tunangannya. Ia pasti bahagia," kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "dan mungkin, bila aku bersama dirimu, aku juga dapat melupakan rasa sakit luka ini," lanjutnya.

"Itu pasti, Ten. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji," Sasuke memeluk tubuh Tenten, begitu pula dengan Tenten yang juga balas memeluknya.

'Walaupun aku telah menjadi milik Sasuke, aku tidak akan melupakanmu... Neji,'

**-Owari-**

**Uhh??? Fic apaan nih???!!!! Kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi SasuTen?? Gag nyambung ih!! Aduh, memang ni otak geblek banget!! Kebanyakan denger lagu-lagu cinta -gag nyambung-!!!!-jedot-jedotin kepala ke bantal- apa perlu dibikin sekuel ya??? Atau paralel mungkin?? Tadinya sih mau bikin Sakura jahat disini, tapi biar gag kepanjangan saia bikin dia baik. Berterimakasihlah pada saia, Sakura-fans –disorakin-. Gomen minna-san~...gag bisa bikin fic yang 100% NejiTen...yah namanya juga baru kouhai yang masih ijo –emangnya daun??-, gag bisa nahan buat nambahin SasuTen disini soalnya saia suka banget SasuTen –readers: gag nanya tuh!!-. huuuhhh...tapi review ajah ya... flame-nya juga, tapi jangan panes-panes...**


End file.
